Operation: Bachelorette
by CuteDoesntWinGames
Summary: Macey is engaged! And to celebrate, she is taking Cammie, Bex, and Liz with her to Paris, the city of love...and danger. Who comes along with the girls? What will ruin their vacation? Please read! Written by just dancer and CuteDoesntWinGames


**Cammie POV**

Bex and I were having a girls night in Zach and I's apartment. You know the gossip about co workers, boys problems, new fighting techniques, and comedy movies. The usual.

" So.. how's Zach?' She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Bahhaha…" I replied.. " Oh wait you weren't kidding"

" Of course I wasn't kidding. You guys are getting serious. I want to know the deats."

" Okay Bex, we have been dating a while, but I don't think it its gonna get too

serious. What about you and Grant?" I replied with the same tone.

" Okay sometimes I don't know what goes on in that boys head. I mean Cammie, I came home to find him yelling at the pizza man.."

_Flashback- Bex_

_I was driving home to my apartment that Grant and I had. I turned up the radio when I heard my favorite song " We found love" by Rihanna and started to sing. I knew this song was getting old, but it would never die in my heart. Okay that was toooo cheesy! I pulled my Mercedes Benz into the parking garage and went up to the elevator to our floor. I rushed out when I heard Grant yelling. I turned the corner to find that he was yelling at a very frightened and slightly agitated pizza man. _

"_I ordered a freaking pepperoni pizza not cheese!" I ran to Grant, gave the pizza man his money, and took Grant inside. _

"_What is wrong with you? You're freaking yelling at the pizza guy!"_

"_Well, I ordered pepperoni, not stupid cheese!"_

"_Grant, you're acting like a child. Just stop! I'll buy you another pepperoni pizza later, just eat the cheese. In fact, I think we have some pepperoni in the fridge. You can just put the pepperoni on top."_

"_Oh, okay." He went over to the fridge and got out the pepperoni. He placed it on his pizza and returned to being normal Grant. _

**Cammie POV**

" Yah okay that is a little unusual, but I mean come on its Grant. What do you expect?" I replied. Bex got off of the floor and went into the kitchen.

"I expect him not to act like a baby in public. Cammie, you know how he acts and it bothers me when he does it to embarrass me," Bex replied.

" Yea, but Zach does that sometimes just to annoy me," I replied

" I know, but Ugh," She replied, " Whatever."

I was getting off the couch to go grab some juice out of the fridge when I heard someone trying to break in. I dropped the juice and left the fridge open to go stand by Bex. If this is the Circle, I am going to be freaking MAD! How could they find me, I just moved about a month ago.

The lock clicks and the door opens. I hold my breath with Bex next to me ready to fight, but instead of a fight we find something more dangerous.

"CAMMIE, BEX I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Macey screamed. Bex and I looked at each other and started laughing.

" WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING AT?" she yelled at us.. furious.

" Nothing," I told her.

" We just thought you were the Circle," Bex explained.

" NO…. I have a freaking key to your apartment.." Macey replied in a –duh- tone.

" Oh yea… I forgot," I replied.

" So," I asked Macey, " do you want to join us?"

" Zach and Grant had to work late, so I came over." Bex told Macey

" Wow.. Way to invite me guys," Macey said sarcastically.

" Sorry, but we thought you were going out to dinner with Nick," Bex said

" I was.. that was sarcasm," She replied. I never have been able to figure out Macey's sarcasm.

"Well, how did your date go? Well, obviously," as I pointed at her ring.

"I know, it was wonderful! But I don't want to tell you unless everyone is here," she said. Without her telling us, Bex immediately called Liz and she came over in less than five minutes.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Liz exclaimed when she entered my apartment.

We all sat down and Macey told us everything, "And right in the middle of the restaurant he proposed!" she squealed. We all sighed and gave Macey big hugs.

"And I also have a special surprise for all of you," Macey said in an excited tone.

"What?" We all replied confused/excited tone.

"For my bachelorette party, I am taking all of you on vacation to Paris!" We all squealed and were jumping of the walls.

"And you all better get packing because we're leaving tomorrow at 7:00am."

"Seven…" Bex and I groaned.

"Oh come on," Liz said, "You can sleep on the plane.

"Definitely, now Bex and Liz, go back to your apartments and start packing up. I'll be over there soon to help you. First, I'm starting with Cammie." I silently groaned to myself knowing that this was going to be a painful experience, but again, Macey is taking us on vacation. Bex and Liz left and Macey and I went to my room to start packing up. Well, it was more like me sitting on my bed and Macey packing me up.

"What about the guys, Mace? What are they going to do?"

"Oh, Nick has something planned for them," she waved her hand like it was no big deal while searching through my closet.

"Oh my god! This is so pretty! You should wear this more often," Macey exclaimed as she picked up a shirt and threw on the bed to be pack up. I smiled and sorted out everything and started packing. Soon after, everything was packed and ready for the morning.

"I'm coming around to pick you up at 5:30am. You better be ready or I'm going to actually kick down your door," Macey said.

"Don't worry, I will," I grinned.

"Good. I know it's going to be a lot of fun. I'm going to go help Bex and Liz now, so I'll see you in the morning." We hugged and she left. I put my bags to the side and went to the living room and turned on the TV to watch a movie. About a half an hour later, Zach came home from work.

"Hi Zach."

"Hey Cam."

"Did you hear that…"

"…Nick and Macey are getting married," he finished my sentence while grabbing something from the fridge.

"I guess you have," He came over from the kitchen and sat on the couch with me, "And Macey's taking the girls with her to Paris for her bachelorette party." Zach nodded and put his arm around me.

"I'm going to miss you," he said.

"I will, too." He gave me a little kiss, than we continued watching the movie.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. I think you should go to bed," Zach said. I looked over at the clock, 10:37.

I yawned, "Yeah, I guess I should." I got off the couch and went into our bedroom. I got ready for bed and got under the covers. Not much later and Zach got into bed with me.

"I'll miss you Cammie."

"You too Zach." I snuggled closer to him while he wrapped his arm around me. The beat of his heart was very soothing to me and it always helped me go to sleep at night. I'll definitely need some sleep tonight because I have a very long day tomorrow.


End file.
